The Oak King's Domain
by CloudStranger
Summary: The second installment of my Mythology series. The story of May Day and the Green Man.


Cernunnos, Oak King, Green Man, Pan. All are names of the great ruler of the Earth and forests of humanity's home. Back in the times of old, it was more clear for us to witness and communicate with Him, for there was not so much disillusionment before the times of Salem nor was there nearly as much fear to explore what we do not understand.

The Green Man walked the firm, padded paths of his fruitful abode often. He keeps order in that which grows and between those which speak in his kingdom. The avians spoke to the reptiles, the rodents to the larger mammals, and as nature runs it course so the animals adapt and the natural cycle pursues it's course. Wherever Green Man treads life blossoms and green blades of grass grow beneath his oak feet.

Each morning as Artemis took her rest, the Green Man walked through his kingdom and sewed the seeds of new life. In the spring it was time for celebration in the land as it meant new beginnings and special dances for all to take part in. The start of May was a time where dwellers of all passes would hear great excitement in the wind which carried the sounds of these blissful creatures through the skies.

Upon his walk late April, a small rodent jumped upon Green Man's leg and scurried up his twig-ridden arms to speak to the king. The critter asked of what help they could lend and tries even to find out who would be crowned Apprentice this year - a recognition given to Green Man's creatures which allowed them to go with him on his duties until the next equinox that winter. Of course, the king spilled not one minute detail about this and simply handed the rodent a large nut to take back to his family. "All in time, all shall know" was the only thing he said before walking to the Hinterlands, dark and cold spaces in his abode where the feral things lived, to ensure there would be no disruptions for the events taking place the eve of May 1st.

Wreaths of ivy, goji berries and thistle hung around the large clearing that night as the sun set and the fire was ready to be set ablaze. Yet, where was the Oak King? Even Artemis was puzzled by this as she watched from high above the scene unfolding as the creatures nattered to each other in pure confusion. Even the wind blew harsher, as if trying to reach the Green Man some way. Despite this, hours passed and still there was no sign. Only two cycles of the dial until Spring was due to descend upon the Oak King's domain, the creatures and spirits of the land began to relent to panic as it gripped their hearts.

Search parties were formed - many of the smaller creatures already having set out in search of Green Man - and the oldest hare stood beside the tortoise to designate routes for the creatures to search: over the Hinterlands, those with echolocation and great night eyes would search, whilst the reptiles would take the swamps and rivers, the warmblooded mammals left to search the plains and grasslands.

No sooner were they ready to depart, however, was there a great resonating bellow of a horn. The Oak King was here! All at once those already having left came scurrying back to the cleared location of the celebration, however the sight they were about to bare witness to was not a kindly one. The Oak King was here, this was true, but carried into the clearing on the back of a Knight-mare, dark stallions of the Hinterlands who bring the shadows to the Earth who held angular, protruding bones in thin cases of black furred skin. Suspicious many of the souls where and it took but moments before accusations started to pass between the creatures.

"They have slain the Oak King! Payback for giving the Knightmares such desolate lands to live!" one large mammal declared.  
"Or perhaps they are thinking of taking over his post, ruling us all!" another cried.  
"They seek to be tyrant, cast all of the lands in shadow!" came another reply.

Artemis watched on and noted where all others appeared unable to the look of calm in the Knightmare's eyes. The Oak King was not slain, no, and the Knightmare was not to be blamed for any ill toward Green Man. The stallion held knowledge shared with Green Man and she could not help but give a smile. After several moments there was silence, for the Oak King sat up on the mare's back and smile at all of his creatures.

"You blame this foal of mine for misdeeds not even certain to have happened" he said. "Why? Do you not see that appearances cloud your judgement and you turn against innocent? This Knightmare came to my aid this night, as Hinterlands cracked beneath my wooden soles and swallowed half of my body. Where it not the Knightmare pulled me free, I would have starved and frozen. Were it not for the generosity of a rest and ride back to this camp, I would not see you all for some time."

With a flick of his wrist, resin from the Hinterland fell upon the logs of the firepit and he climbed from the Mare's back. Striking flint, the wood burst into colourful life and the clouded image of the Knightmare's face crackled in the flames, showing to all who were present the elected Apprentice of Maytime.

Today, the Knightmares guard the forgotten in the shadows and protect us in the evenings. And the maytime celebrations have since become known as "Mayday Parades", where Jack O'Greens are elected as the springtime kings, and Maidens are elected as princesses of blossoming bulbs.


End file.
